Strength of Heart
Strength of Heart is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Main Entrance of Colony 6. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Shulk and Dunban are at Pink affinity and if they are both in the active party. dialogues Introduction Shulk: Incredible. To think this was all rubble not so long ago. Dunban: That it was. The reconstruction is progressing very rapidly indeed. And the population is growing by the day. Shulk: It just goes to show... People can achieve anything when they really work together. Dunban: Teamwork can fell insurmountable obstacles. Looking back on the Battle of Sword Valley... Well, it’s a miracle I survived. +8 Shulk: ''because you’re Dunban.'' Dunban: Because I’m a hero, you mean? I am no hero. I’m not strong enough to be called that. Shulk: Don’t be silly. You’re Dunban! The Hero of the Homs! No one’s stronger than you. Dunban: Shulk, tell me something. What do you think of when you talk about strength? Shulk: ''of the heart.'' Dunban: '''Good answer, Shulk. I’d expect nothing less from you. The weak of heart eventually lose all they have gained. '''Shulk: The only problem is, I don’t know how to get stronger in that sense. I can’t exactly do exercises for it. Dunban: You raise a valid point. It all depends on how firm your convictions are. If you have firm convictions, you are strong of heart. Shulk: Dunban, do you have firm convictions? Dunban: During my days as a soldier, I did anything I could to protect you all. So... I’d like the think so, I suppose. Shulk: Then that means you’re strong of heart. You said so yourself. So you’re a hero after all. Dunban: Maybe, maybe not. I guess that’s not for me to say. Shulk: Well, you’ll always be a hero to me, Dunban. Dunban: Remember, this is just my definition of strength. There must be countless other possible definitions out there. I bet everyone has their own. Shulk: Either way, I’m glad you told me. It all makes sense to me somehow. True strength... it comes from willpower, right? Dunban: No need to be thanking me. You figured that one out by yourself. In truth, choosing not to fight is the nobler path. And that’s something you realise already, isn’t it? Anyway, I think it’s time to head back. Shulk: Good idea. Let’s join the others. They’ll be waiting. +4; -4 Shulk: ''because you’re Dunban.'' Dunban: Because I’m a hero, you mean? I am no hero. I’m not strong enough to be called that. Shulk: Don’t be silly. You’re Dunban! The Hero of the Homs! No one’s stronger than you. Dunban: Shulk, tell me something. What do you think of when you talk about strength? Shulk: ''strength.'' Dunban: You’re not wrong. Without the brute force to repel your enemies, you are never safe. But is that the only meaning? Shulk: What do you mean? You’re strong and powerful. That’s how you kept Colony 9 safe. Isn’t that enough? Dunban: It’s plenty. In fact, it might even be too much. The truth about power is this: All power corrupts, and those who crave it will be corrupted by it. Shulk: Corrupted? I don’t understand. Dunban: It was once explained to me as I explain it to you now. Those who crave ultimate power lose all else in their pursuit of it. Shulk: Oh... Dunban: If you were to seek such power, you might lose all of us. And I’m sure you don’t want that. Shulk: Of course I don’t! You know how important you guys are to me. Dunban: It’s all right, Shulk. I don’t really think that would happen to someone like you. Let’s just call it food for thought. Come on. Let’s head back. Shulk: Yeah, the others are waiting. Thanks for the lesson, Dunban. It was a real eye-opener. -4; +4 Shulk: ''realised something.'' Sometimes you have to depend on other people for support. No one can do everything on their own. Dunban: I agree. Strength in numbers. Shulk: So I’m going to do whatever I can, however I can, to support you all. If we work together, we can make it through anything. Dunban: I hear you, Shulk. That is a sound plan. Shulk: ''man is an island.'' If it hadn’t been for you guys, I’d have been completely lost. Dunban: I know exactly what you mean. Alone we fail, but together we can achieve anything. Shulk: I feel like all I ever achieve is waiting for everyone to save me. Dunban: If anything I’d say the opposite is true! But you know what? You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t fretting about these things. Shulk: Hmm. People say I’m a nice guy, but I just do what comes naturally. What feels right. Dunban: That is what makes you special. Never lose that, Shulk. Now, how about we rejoin the others? Shulk: OK, Dunban. Thank you, by the way. For everything. -8 Shulk: ''realised something.'' Sometimes you have to depend on other people for support. No one can do everything on their own. Dunban: I agree. Strength in numbers. Shulk: So I’m going to do whatever I can, however I can, to support you all. If we work together, we can make it through anything. Dunban: I hear you, Shulk. That is a sound plan. Shulk: ''can’t do this alone.'' If I’d left Colony 9 on my own, I never would’ve made it this far. Dunban: I think you’re right, Shulk. And I would have fared the same. Having companions with us means more than we realise sometimes. Shulk: They really do. Reyn especially. He’s saved my skin over and over. But from now on, I’m gonna pull my weight. Dunban: Don’t diminish your achievements. You’ve done great things already. I can vouch for that. Shulk: That’s nice of you to say, Dunban. But I feel like I’ve got a long way to go. And I still need you. Dunban: I know, Shulk. We all need each other in tough times. I’m no different. So let’s keep looking out for each other, and we’ll all stay safe. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Heart